


Home.

by Bxbyshxrk



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxbyshxrk/pseuds/Bxbyshxrk
Summary: When Haseul moved into a new department she never expected to end in the middle of a love triangle.Sooyoung and Jinsoul are in love and Haseul is just too dense to notice.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Seating on the empty barstool between her two flatmates like every other lazy Sunday morning Haseul looked at Jinsoul on her right for a second making the girl lift her eyes from the large pages of her book simply to smile at her softly, on her left Sooyoung leaned to kiss her cheek as a good morning before going back to the game on her phone. Even after months living under the same roof as the two taller students Haseul couldn’t help but wonder how they managed to get along with such different personalities, of course not everything was perfect and despite they both fought at least once pre month, neither of them dared to bother Haseul ever since she moved in five months ago. 

-Do you want more milk?- Jinsoul wondered, her wide eyes looking at her kindly behind the round glasses on her face.- Did you sleep well?- her hand created slow circles on Haseul’s back as the girl filled her mouth with a generous amount of cereals. 

-Yah! What are you doing?- Sooyoung pushed the hand on Haseul’s back making the shorter turn to meet her, her mouth still full with food- No touching, remember? 

-Shut up, you weren’t complaining when I did the same to you- Jinsoul pointed with a frown as she looked at the brunette- You literally kissed her when she sat down! 

-Well, What about it? Do you want one too?- Sooyoung teased with a grin making Haseul laugh loudly at both of them when Jinsoul made a disgusted face before standing from the kitchen island with her book on hand. 

That wasn’t a rare scenario for any of the girls involved and even when she wasn’t willing to admit it just yet; Haseul might be enjoying it a little bit more every time it happened. It was not a secret than both of her flatmates were quite popular between the other students, especially when it came to female students for Sooyoung so having both of them fighting for her attention almost daily was making Haseul’s semester at least a little bit happier that year. Regardless her initial doubts about moving in with them, the shorter had not even a single regret about it then, if something she was glad Jiwoo pushed her to take the decision before somebody else did. Having two of the probably most attractive students on the whole college as flatmates was quite tempting after all. 

Once the initial shyness vanished on time, it didn’t took Haseul too long to realize the extra care the girls seemed to have with her or anything that had to be her on one way or another, the fact that they had their own different way to prove it was what made the whole thing even better. Jinsoul was usually softer than Sooyoung, the science mayor made her moves slowly but surely always making sure she was inside Haseul’s comfortable zone on every step she took, the type of girl that took close care of her when she was sick or who carried her backpack for her even when they were only a hallway away from her next class, Jinsoul was what Haseul liked to call a parent’s dream girl. On the other hand, Sooyoung was a bit more difficult to solve, especially since she was rarely verbal towards any of them with what was going on inside her mind other than jokes and maybe some occasional worries about her grades. Jinsoul loved the second on particular since it gave her an excuse to stay with her even if it meant explaining biology lessons the whole night.

Haseul had to admit she was quite intimidated by the taller brunette when she first moved in despite Sooyoung was never other than kind towards her, she had quite a reputation between the girls on campus especially after taking her place as the captain of the soccer team but Haseul had to spent only a few weeks with her to know most of the rumors were fake.

-I’ll head to the gym- Sooyoung informed suddenly jumping from the barstool next to Haseul who was by then finishing her breakfast- Do you want me to bring you something?- her hand reached a brown lock of hair to push it softly behind Haseul’s ear. 

-You’re not being fair Sooyoung! - Jinsoul nagged from the couch throwing a coffin towards the girl, Sooyoung caught it without much problem sending a bright smile back as a mock. 

-Can you buy some more salty snacks?- Haseul wondered as she looked at the girl beside her who wasted no time to give her attention fully to her again- I have an exam tomorrow and chewing something helps me to stay awake while studying. 

-Count on it then- Sooyoung promised before walking to pick her backpack from the floor beside the couch were Jinsoul was laying, she softly slapped one of her tights to gain her attention.- Behave while I’m gone you whiny nerd. 

Jinsoul pushed her away by the shoulder softly when Sooyoung simply leaned to kiss her cheek for a second as well, they couldn’t exactly point the moment where they started to become more physical with each other on the past year but somehow despite the faked disgust it turned into a habit between them. The sound of the door closing behind Sooyoung’s back was quickly followed by the television replacing the silence that floated on the living room only for a moment, Haseul looked how Jinsoul covered her body with a thick blanket before placing her head against on the of coffins, the shorter was glad the other girl on the room was so interested on her show that her stupidly wide smile could pass by ignored as he finished the dishes from their breakfast. 

-Do you have plans for today Soul? - Haseul wondered softly as she dried her hands with her shorts. 

\- I should probably start my essay later but other than that I’m free. - Jinsoul answered slowly barely moving her eyes from the screen in front of her. – What about you? 

-How about I stay here with you?- Haseul said softly as she walked towards the couch with a shy smile, that caught Jinsoul’s attention fully this time as the girl turned to her with a wide smile. 

Haseul and Sooyoung started asking her if they could or not stay with her after Jinsoul admitted that sometimes the way people was always around her made her a little overwhelmed, they definitely started respecting their individual times much more after sudden confession, but that morning was different. Jinsoul smiled back at her like a little kid on Christmas as she made room on the couch for Haseul to fit in as well, the shorter giggled when she felt her arm waste no time before wrapping around her waist to hold her tightly against Jinsoul’s front. 

-You don’t mind watching documentaries, right?-Jinsoul wondered softly as she looked at Haseul now between her arms carefully, she always looked extremely soft on the morning. - We can watch other things if you don’t like it, I know they get a little bo… 

-I don’t mind- Haseul said simply lifting her shoulders as she buried herself even more against Jinsoul, the taller was warm compared with the cold living room and smelled like a mix of fabric softener and mint.

-Thank you. - Jinsoul said honestly before leaning to kiss the girl’s cheek a few times before turning her attention once again to the screen.  
Maybe it was the deep voice coming from the screen or the way Jinsoul’s fingers were softly and constantly caressing her hair since the moment the show started but Haseul didn’t last long before feeling her eyes getting heavy again. 

-I didn’t know that- Jinsoul said with her eyebrows lifted before turning to look at the shorter laying against her chest. 

Haseul simply mumbled something that seemed far to be a real language as an answer with her eyes close and her hand loosely holding a grip of Jinsoul’s light blue shirt like she was afraid of the taller moving away from her embrace while she was asleep, little did she know the power she had over Jinsoul. The taller lifted her hand to trace the shape of her eyebrow slowly with her fingertip before going down the bridge on the bridge of her nose, Jinsoul smiled when Haseul left out a quiet hum at her touch, there was always something about her shorter friend that made Jinsoul feel her heart like it was about to explode on her chest and that morning it somehow turned too overwhelming to be kept hidden.

-Haseul...- Jinsoul called softly tracing the shell of her ear with her fingertip, Haseul hummed against her chest again barely opening her eyes only to find the bright smile inches from her- I love you. 

It was almost childish how the blush rushed on their faces right after making Haseul's ears turn red at the sudden confession, she heard Jinsoul giggle maybe because of how red she was or maybe because she was embarrassed of the silence that floated between them for a moment. A lazy smile curved Haseul's lips as she leaned to kiss the tip of Jinsoul's nose. 

-I love you too- Haseul admitted without rush making the girl beneath her giggle again. 

When Sooyoung walked inside the apartment with her arms filled with grocery bags the first idea that crossed her mind was that there was nobody on the apartment other than her, she could hear the screen playing but didn't turn around to check if there was actually somebody there, it wouldn't be the first time Jinsoul rushed out without turning the television on. It wasn't until she placed the bags on the counter and threw her backpack to one of the barstool that she noticed the bodies almost hidden under a mint green blanket on the couch, slow quiet steps drove Sooyoung until she was standing right in front of them. 

Haseul was softly breathing against Jinsoul's long neck as the science mayor held her to her side with both of her arm, her delicate hand resting against Haseul's ear like she was scared of any sound that could wake her from her sleep. Sooyoung was sure that if it wasn't Jinsoul the one holding her she must had probably kick out however dared to sleep with Haseul like that in front of them, taking her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans she captured the moment on a couple of pictures for later, Sooyoung wished there was any place for her to rest with them as well. 

Maybe it was time to buy a bigger couch.   
...

It was around seven P.M when Sooyoung from her place on a barstool saw Jinsoul rushing towards the door with her backpack handing on her shoulder, the girl turned her steps reaching the kitchen to quickly pick a boxed juice from the fridge and a pack of chocolate cookies from the cabinets before meeting her friend's curious stare on her. 

-Are you going somewhere? - Sooyoung wondered lifting one of her eyebrows, since it was Sunday they were supposed to have dinner together like the past few months. 

-Seunghwa said that if I rushed to the library he would help me with the chemistry assignment- Jinsoul explained throwing the juice and the cookies inside the dark blue backpack, her eyes met Sooyoung again this time with a worried look. - You don't mind, right? I know we're supposed to go out tonight and... 

-It's okay, more food for us- Sooyoung smiled softly as she looked at Jinsoul chuckle hanging her backpack once again over her shoulder. 

-Take Haseul somewhere nice- Jinsoul remained before leaning to kiss Sooyoung's cheek for a moment- I have money on my desk, take it and be safe please. 

Sooyoung wasn't too comfortable with the idea of Jinsoul spending time of her night with Seunghwa; actually she wasn't too comfortable with the idea of them spending time together on any scenario. Jinsoul could be quite dense when it came to people's feelings towards her and that was keeping her from noticing how much the tall boy liked her, Sooyoung on the other hand could read him as a book, the way he always offered to do anything that involved her flatmate on it and how he tried to bring her home every time neither Haseul or her where around talked more than clear for the soccer player. 

There was always something odd about the idea of seeing each other date, some cases were of course more challenging than others like the time Sooyoung decided it was a good idea to go out with a girl Jinsoul couldn't even hear talking but even when it made them feel out of place neither Sooyoung nor Jinsoul really thought about dating each other. A new person on their lives romantically always meant a change on their dynamics and it left them lost and barely knowing what was proper and what was not between them when one had a relationship, of course Sooyoung's girls were pleased when the athlete looked more delighted by Jinsoul's or Haseul's attention over than theirs. 

-I'm ready!- Haseul announced walking out of her room with a smile and her phone on hand making Sooyoung turn around to meet her with a wide smile as well- Did Jinsoul leave? I thought we would go out. 

-We're going out- Sooyoung confirmed with a nod as she jumped softly from the barstool- But Jinsoul had to meet Seunghwa on the library- Sooyoung laughed when she spotted the frown growing on Haseul's face just like she did at the mention of the boy- I know, right? 

-Why didn't he call earlier?- Haseul wondered taking Sooyoung's hand that was stretched towards her, Sooyoung's eyes danced over her face for a second before her fingers reached a straw of the brown short hair softly pushing it behind her ear.

-It's an old trick, calling somebody to study at night allows you to take them to dinner on a break- Sooyoung explained with a hum making Haseul's mouth open for a second creating a small "o" shape with her lips. - But it doesn't matter, you still have me and it's a beautiful night so let's go get fried shrimps because I’ve been thinking about it the whole day. 

Haseul held to Sooyoung's arm from the second they reached the crowed night market, people rushed on every direction as their voices mixed with the sounds of the traffic and the food being cooked right in front of them. Haseul was never a fan front he crowed places but there was always some sense of safety when she had Sooyoung around, usually Jinsoul would be walking on her other side but there was nothing they could do about it that night. Sooyoung chuckled quietly knowing that if their flatmate found out she made the shorter walk in the middle of the night market she would most probably get scolded, they might were way too used to spoiling Haseul with better places than a market. 

-Are you okay? - Sooyoung wondered softly looking at the girl on her side. 

-Yeah, don't worry-Haseul smiled back as she squeezed the bicep between her hands for a second- what do you want to eat? 

-What about Sushi? We could take Jinsoul some for when she comes back- Sooyoung suggested, she already had a place on mind since earlier that day but it wouldn't be too bad if Haseul wanted something else. - And don't worry about it, I won't make you eat out here- Haseul nodded softly at that feeling the heat go from her face to her ears right after. 

Sooyoung left out a laugh before freeing her arm from the girl's tight hold only to place it tenderly over her shoulders a second after, five months were quite enough to learn things about a person if you put enough attention into them and Haseul knew that it was the case on both of her flatmates. They knew what she loved and what she hated, the places where she liked to go and the others that made her want to run, like the night market for example, being aware of that Sooyoung didn't let go of her for a second as they walked between the crowd softly talking to her as they did. 

-We're here- Sooyoung smiled clearly excited as she pointed at the red neon letters a few steps from there. 

Wooden stairs leaded down on a side of the sidewalk; over them the name of the restaurant lighted on bright red neon as Sooyoung opened the door for them. Haseul almost felt guilty for thinking the taller was able to forget her hate for the market as they walked inside; it was barely occupied for a place with such a nice setting. The tables stood over the dark wooden floor matching the chairs and the dark bar placed on the end of the large room, they could hear music playing lowly inside as they took a seat on one of the booths. Judging by Sooyoung's smile Haseul knew she was more than pleased with her choice for that night. 

-It's nice, Isn't it?- Sooyoung hummed knowingly making Haseul laugh, of course she knew she would like it- We have to take pictures so the nerds regrets leaving us behind. 

-I think even if we ate somewhere else she'll say she must had come- Haseul laughed softly, Jinsoul was rarely the one between the three of them to break their plans and everybody knew she felt guilty about it only a few hours after. - I saw you helping her with her Legos this morning, maybe it's time for you to quit and admit you're quite a nerd as well.- The shorter teased making Sooyoung gasp loudly only to make her laugh. 

-She acts like a kicked puppy when you don't help her!- Sooyoung excused herself making Haseul nod between her laughs.- You really think I’ll do anything because you two are all pouty about it, I'll teach you a lesson you'll see. 

-Soo... You literally do everything we ask for if we make a cry out of it- Haseul pointed with a chuckle making Sooyoung narrow her eyes at her for a moment. 

It was not a secret that Sooyoung liked to please them on as much as she could but looking at it from the other side the girls did quite the same for her as well, maybe that was the reason behind the harmony on their apartment. They were each other's safety red and they surely did their best to keep it that way for the longest time possible, Haseul was delighted by the food as soon as it reached their table but once again she wasn't expecting less from Sooyoung, she wasn't willing to admit that she quite spoiled for a grown up but it wasn't like she was going to complain neither. 

-Try this one- Sooyoung hummed taking a piece of her own plate to offer it to Haseul who took it without hesitation.- Haseul...- The shorter looked at her eyes at the call noticing the tender smile glowing on her face making her cheeks look even softer than what it already did- You're really beautiful. 

It wasn't rare between them but Haseul still couldn't help the growing blush every time they decided to throw something like that out of nowhere for her, it made her stomach tickle and her heart race on her chest while they kept going with the conversation like nothing happened. Sooyoung did it more regularly than Jinsoul on much days but still it took Haseul by surprise when she did, it didn't matter if there was people around and she had to whisper her compliments to keep it only between them Sooyoung really enjoying making Haseul's heart jump from excitement. 

By the time they reach their home Jinsoul was already waiting from them inside, her unmatched pajamas already on her body as she welcomed both of them home from the couch.

-How was your date? - Sooyoung teased handing her a package with a sushi roll inside, she leaned to kiss the girl's head for a second as she did. 

-it was not a date- Jinsoul groaned pocking Sooyoung's side making a whine escape from her lips- Thank you for the food. 

-We thought you'd like it- Haseul smiled walking towards them with a glass of water between her hands, Jinsoul nodded as she took a piece of sushi between her fingers to feed herself- I'll go to bed, remember we all have morning classes tomorrow and I don't want to kick you out of bed.

-Can I sleep with you?- Jinsoul wondered suddenly stopping her chewing and gaining Haseul attention as she did, the dark round eyes looked directly at her from below. Sooyoung was right, it was almost impossible to deny something to Jinsoul. 

-No you can't because...- Sooyoung started pointing at Jinsoul on the process making the girl narrow her eyes at her. 

-Sure- Haseul interrupted with a smile making Jinsoul left out a pleased noise before jumping from the couch quickly like Haseul had any plans on changing her decision; the taller held her hand tightly once she stood beside her. 

-Good night Sooyoung! - Jinsoul mocked as she dragged the shorter to the hallway. 

Haseul couldn't help but giggle when the raven haired girl practically dragged her across the hallway directly to the last door on it, she knew her room mas messier compared to Jinsoul's yet she was also sure the taller couldn't really mind less noticing how immediately after walking in she threw herself over the mattress with a cheeky grin. Jinsoul's eyes followed the shorter around the room walking directly towards her closet without rush, a soft smile placed over her lips. 

-Are we going to torture her a little or we're really leaving her out there? - Jinsoul wondered with a hum. 

-You should be the one out there after dishing us for Seunghwa- Haseul pointed taking a pair of shorts an oversized shirt. 

-It was not like that- Jinsoul groaned seating up at the edge of the bed that faced Haseul's back.- I really wanted to go with you but I really needed his help with my assignment- leaning forward with her hand stretched she reached the edge of Haseul's blouse to pull her closer softly. 

-And why didn't you ask him earlier, hum? It's a little weird he waited until it was dinner time to suddenly offer his help- Haseul said with her eyebrow lifted, without realizing she was already standing between Jinsoul's legs after a few soft pulls on her blouse.- But it's okay, Sooyoung found an amazing restaurant, maybe you could go some other day.- Jinsoul was looking up at her with a pout as her hands reached Haseul's hips, her thumbs making slow lazy circles on her hipbones.- Maybe you can ask Seunghwa to take you there on your next study date. 

-It was not a date!-Jinsoul whined with a frown making Haseul giggle as she moved a few locks of Jinsoul's bang a side only to place her lips against the free spot. 

-I'll go shower, go get Sooyoung before she gets sad. - Haseul suggested with a smile. 

It wasn't like Sooyoung felt fully jealous when things like that happened yet she could feel a bitter feeling growing on her chest as she placed Jinsoul's food inside the fridge. It made her feel out of place between the two girls she could hear talking behind Haseul's door, different from what others imagined they didn't really sleep together as often as people thought they did. Sooyoung was more than used to sleeping with Jinsoul at that point yet with Haseul was still something new, it was almost childish how she felt her stomach tickle the second she had the shorter between her arms and she knew Jinsoul felt the exact same way. 

Closing the door behind her Sooyoung took of her shirt throwing it to the laundry basket beside her desk followed right after by her jeans, she might was being a little overdramatic but after planning their night and being thrown a side for a guy she knew was chasing Jinsoul, Sooyoung was not too happy as she placed a sweater over her naked torso. Leaning forward into her closet as she looked for a pair of jogging pants she heard the door open slowly behind her, Sooyoung didn't even mind to turn around. 

-That's a welcoming view- Jinsoul teased behind her before her hand softly spanked Sooyoung making her frown. 

-Did you forget something? - Sooyoung wondered with a serious expression as she stood straight in front of Jinsoul.

-Yes, You- Jinsoul simply said lifting her shoulders as she smiled at the Brunette, despite loving her long hair Jinsoul had to admit Sooyoung's new hair cut Definitely did things to her.- Lucky for you Haseul wants to sleep with the two of us. 

-That's a little greedy, isn't it?- Sooyoung hummed looking how a smile reached Jinsoul's lips- Why are you looking at me like that?- The athlete groaned pushing Jinsoul's head by pressing her finger against her forehead. 

-Sooyoung you're such a baby- Jinsoul laughed as her hand wrapped around the thin wrist, Sooyoung huffed as she turned to look at the wall beside them. - You're mad because I didn't go with you, aren't you?- Jinsoul hummed giving an step closer, her arm wrapping around Sooyoung's waist to pull her against her front- You had your night with Seul and Seunghwa looked kind of handsome today.

Sooyoung's head turned immediately at the words looking at Jinsoul with a frown, they both stood there in silence for a second until Jinsoul's laugh sounded loudly on the room. 

-I'm playing with you Sooyoung- Jinsoul laughed pointing at the then pissed expression on her friend's face, Sooyoung pushed her softly trying to free herself from the hold Jinsoul's arms had around her waist- Stop being such a brat, huh. I know you want to sleep with me and Haseul just as much as I want to- Jinsoul hummed holding her tighter making Sooyoung look at her, their eyes meeting for a second. 

-Don't play like that- Sooyoung groaned making Jinsoul smile at her, then something that didn't happen for a long time made Jinsoul freeze on the spot. Sooyoung's lips softly kissing hers on a series of slow pecks before suddenly stopping- Let's go nerd; we still have a girl to cuddle a door away. 

Sooyoung laughed when Jinsoul looked at her with wide eyes as she walked towards the door leaving the confused girl behind standing right where she left her. 

-Okay then, I'll sleep with Haseul by my own- Sooyoung teased waving her hand as she walked through the door of her own bedroom, only a second after she heard Jinsoul's rushed steps following her from behind closely. 

Haseul was already on her bed by the moment they reached her room; the shorter student looked at them with a wide smile as she threw her stuffed animals aside to make room for both of the girls that night. Different from their usual positions Jinsoul allowed Sooyoung to lay in the middle, only a second after she was curled over her side with her leg between Sooyoung's, Haseul stood up with a giggle as she moved to turn off the lights of the room, Always making sure to keep her small desk lamp lighted for Jinsoul and her fear of the darkness. 

-Good night girls- Sooyoung hummed quietly closing her eyes as she felt Haseul head rest over her shoulder just like Jinsoul was on the other side, she felt Haseul's warm hand sneak under her sweater only to create small circles over her abdomen. 

-I love you- Haseul whispered before kissing Sooyoung's shoulder softly- and you Soul. 

-I love you too- Jinsoul said immediately after kissing Sooyoung's cheek to make sure she knew her words were for her as well- But I do love Seul more. 

Hearing Haseul laugh right beside her after she pinched Jinsoul's bare thigh, Sooyoung smiled to herself on the darkness.

Sooyoung couldn't be happier than that. 

...

-Does everybody have their keys? - Sooyoung wondered loudly while turning to meet her housemates standing in the middle of the corridor. 

-Yes!- Jinsoul assured touching the pocket of her jacket to be more than sure about it, Haseul making almost the same by checking the side pocket of her backpack. 

-Let's go then; I can't be late again for history- Sooyoung rushed closing the door of the apartment before jogging to her friends. 

The campus was fairly away from their building and having only one car to share it was a blessing the three of them studied on the same college, Haseul took the passenger seat leaving Jinsoul behind with a generous amount of paper laying over her legs, there for sure was a hell of an exam waiting for Jinsoul that morning. They might have slept a little more than what the three of them had planned last night but neither was too surprised to find it hard to leave the comfort of the bed, for Sooyoung it was hard already on a regular day so waking up between both girls tenderly holding her definitely did things a hundred times more challenging than usual. 

-You have psychology first, right? - Sooyoung wondered as she took a hand from the steering wheel to place it over Haseul's thigh softly squeezing it to gain her attention. 

-Yes, Minster Lee will drop the grades of our last essays today- Haseul informed with a smile turning to meet the driver- I hope i passed, Kahei and i worked really hard on those. 

-I helped too!-Jinsoul pointed suddenly seating forward to peak her head between the two front seats. 

-You did not Jinsoul- Sooyoung laughed without taking her eyes from the road- You sat there and handed them sweets and stuff, that's not part of an essay.

-I won't punch you just because you're driving-Jinsoul informed narrowing her eyes at the girl beside her making Sooyoung chuckle- And drive faster by the way because i have physics at nine. 

There were mornings when Haseul still fell she was imagining the girls beside her and that suddenly came one of them, the shorter looked between them with a warm feeling growing inside her chest slowly. Starting college away from her family and her childhood friends was something Haseul was always scared to face, even then after her first year there were things that still made her feel anxious and uncomfortable, walking between the other students used to be one of those things yet it was a completely different story right after she moved into the apartment. Jinsoul and Sooyoung made her feel she was a part of something, an extremely exclusive and closed team that only had them inside despite Sooyoung's popularity and Jinsoul's friends when they walked in together it was just them. 

It was safe to say Haseul was not the most social person and she was sure that wasn't going to change as quickly as she would like it to happen, yet she clearly managed to make people like her without much effort, Kim Jiwoo was one of those people. Haseul had to admit that at first Jiwoo's energy was a little overwhelming for her but then she wouldn't picture a morning without the girl's loud voice greeting her before their classes. 

-There you are! I thought you'd be late- Jiwoo smiled widely at them jumping to hug Haseul almost pushing Jinsoul a side since she was holding the shorter's hand.- And you brought your two beautiful girlfriends with you.- Jiwoo added hugging Jinsoul only a second after leaving Haseul- I don't know how you managed to get two girlfriends and I’m still single! 

-She's prettier- Sooyoung teased making Haseul chuckle as Jiwoo looked up to meet the taller brunette. 

-She's also quieter-Jinsoul added up with a laugh making Jiwoo narrow her eyes at her. 

-And we're also not dating- Haseul finished with a laugh letting go of Jinsoul's hand to fix the strand of her backpack over her shoulder.- Good luck on your exam soul- the shorter hummed before kissing Jinsoul's cheek for a second- And you, don't overwork yourself on practice. 

-I won't promise anything-Sooyoung hummed receiving Haseul between her arms for a quick hug- Call me when you're free so i can drive you home, okay? 

With a final goodbye Haseul saw both of the girls walk pass her and got lost between the amount of students waiting on the large corridor, when she turned around the first thing she met was Jiwoo's fun smile directed towards her as the girl leaning forward to delete erase all the distance between Haseul and her, like a little kid who's about to drop an important secret. Haseul giggled. 

-So... Who do you better? Is it Jinsoul? I think she's dirty under the well-behaved kid act but Soo...-Jiwoo started without any shame on a whispered tone making Haseul's face turn furiously red as she covered Jiwoo's mouth with her hand quickly. 

-We're not like that! - Haseul almost yelled making Jiwoo laugh against the palm of her hand. 

But it was not like Haseul hadn't thought of it maybe more than a few times. 

-Lets go, we'll run out of seats- Haseul insisted as she dragged Jiwoo inside the classroom, smiling to her Haseul knew she got away with her secrets once again. 

Some classes were faster than others and some were heavier than a few despite the short time but most of the students were already more than used to spend the major part of their days between the tall walls of the university's classrooms and corridors. For Sooyoung the day was passing dramatically slow as she jogged around on the field during her practice, after that she could go back home and relax for a good couple of hours before forcing herself to study for the rest of the night. It was already pass midday and she was sure Jinsoul was probably on her way home already if she wasn't caught on a sudden study session with her friends, Haseul was a bit more unpredictable since Jiwoo could make plans out of the blue for them after class and it wasn't like Haseul had the heart to deny going with her. 

-Come here team!-The couch called from the center of the field.

Sooyoung ran towards her without much rush as the her teammates who quickly gathered around the older woman, Soccer was a part of Sooyoung's life since she was a child and if it wasn't because she felt her heart jump every time she walked home to find Haseul and Jinsoul, practices were probably the best part of her day. 

-Let's practice quickly because this weather, i don't want you to get sick before our next match! - The couch informed quickly, calling the girl's names to form two different teams.

It wasn't like Sooyoung liked to brat but she was for sure proud of her ability on the sport, she was faster than must of the people on her team and she for sure knew how to score as many points as possible, but those strengths also gave her a weakness, Sooyoung was too confident. Rushing between the other girls she could feel her opponent following closely, everybody seemed to know it wasn't a good idea to get in the middle between Sooyoung's and Yoohyeon's issues. 

Yoohyeon was the faster runner before Sooyoung, the only one of the team who could pass her and not feel like their chest were about to explode from exhaustion. It was easy to say they didn't like each other nevertheless, they both wanted to have their place on the top and that meant they had to constantly beat the other in order to stay as the best on their team. 

-Fuck off Kim- Sooyoung spitted loudly as she heard the girl behind her chuckle. 

-Scared much Ha? - Yoohyeon teased immediately after- You talk too much and play too little. 

The ball ran free a second after when Sooyoung fell to the floor with a loud whine, curling over herself she reached for her clave only a few inches away from her burning ankle. During her last attempt to get the ball away from her Yoohyeon made Sooyoung stumble and her ankle was then paying the consequences of it, the brunette could feel the tears sting on her eyes, it felt like somebody was deepening needles on her skin harshly and without giving her time to breath between the hurtful stitches. Sooyoung knew that was going to be her last practice in a while. 

Jinsoul was shaking as she quickly walked towards the apartment door, her hair dripping as she tried to take the keys from the inside of her equally soaked backpack, it was a bad day it leave your umbrella home. After a ridiculously long physics exam, two more classes and almost three hours trying to figure out her last math assignment the last thing Jinsoul expected was to get caught under the rain pouring furiously over the city. Sooyoung was nowhere to be found when she called maybe twelve times on a row before deciding to walk to blocks that kept her away from her home. Jinsoul threw her backpack carelessly to the floor as soon as she stood inside the warm apartment, quickly after she soaked jacket fell over the backpack and her shoes. Jinsoul felt like crying when she noticed even her socks were completely soaked in rain. 

-Hey, you're back finally!- Sooyoung called from her place on the couch, the smile on her face dropping when she met Jinsoul- Oh my god Jinsoul- Sooyoung had to fight the urge to jump from her seat and instead stand up slowly without pushing too much weight on her hurt ankle.- Are you okay boo?

-Why didn't you pick up?- Jinsoul almost sobbed pulling her shirt away from her torso, she felt a shiver run down her body because of the cold- I called a million times and you ignored me.

-Yoohyeon kicked my ankle today and i had to go to the nursing-Sooyoung explained with a concerned look as she walked closer to Jinsoul- Let's run you a warm bath, you can't get sick. - Jinsoul hummed when Sooyoung held her hand softly leading both of them to the bathroom.

At least they could still wait for Haseul to bright their horrible day. 

When Haseul finally crossed the door it was already dark outside, she hanged her coat beside the door as her eyes fell to Jinsoul's wet backpack still lying on the corner like it was thrown there to be forgotten. The apartment smelled like food and she could hear Sooyoung's game on the screen as she walked inside with a smile, on the couch Sooyoung was seating with one of her feet over the coffee table right in front of her making Haseul almost gasp when she noticed the white bandages around her ankle, it wasn't until she spotted Jinsoul curled beside the girl laying her head covered with a dark blue beanie over Sooyoung's lap that Haseul's smile dropped completely. 

-What happened? - Haseul wondered with a frown placing the keys on the kitchen counter and gaining her friends attention immediately, Sooyoung stopped the game and Jinsoul sat straight beside her. 

-A bitch kicked me on practice-Sooyoung informed pointing at her ankle. 

-I forgot my umbrella-Jinsoul said sniffing; she could feel her body slowly falling into a building flue.

-Did you drink something warm at least? - Haseul wondered looking at Jinsoul in concern as the girl wrapped the thick blanket over her shoulders even tighter, the girl nodded softly before resting her head against Sooyoung’s shoulder.

-We were waiting for you to eat unless you already had dinner because if you did then we just sat here like idiots-Sooyoung informed taking Jinsoul’s hand between hers after placing the remote a side, both girls could easily tell she wasn’t in the greatest mood that night. 

There was something odd with Haseul that night, each of the girls on the couch could tell. The way she anxiously pulled the edges of her shirt like nobody could notice, the fact that ever since she walked in she hadn’t moved an step closer towards them also set an alert on their heads as they looked at Haseul place their dinners in front of them. 

Sooyoung had to fight the urge of asking when Haseul didn’t took her usual spot right between them on the couch, seating on the far edge instead, looking at them from the side as Jinsoul tried her best not to spill anything over her blanket.

-So… Did anything interesting happen today? - Sooyoung wondered taking a bite of her food before leaning back on the couch, her hand reaching Jinsoul’s nape to scratch it slowly. 

-I think I did really well on my exam, Minster Kang said that I’d keep my place as his top student if I passed this one- Jinsoul informed with pride despite her voice sounded raspy and her still running nose.- What about you Seul? 

Haseul lifted her eyes from the food on her lap to meet the two pairs of eyes looking directly at her, silently waiting an answer, on moments like those Haseul hated to be so easy to read for both of them. Placing her plate a side the shorter looked at her housemates carefully almost scared to let them know, it wasn’t like she did something wrong yet she felt a little trace of guilt inside her. 

-Do you remember Kahei, right? The girl in my psychology class- Haseul started softly looking how both of them nodded at her, Sooyoung took a deep breath already picturing how the story would end. - I… Well I mean, Jiwoo and I went to eat with her today- she continued, Jinsoul was looking at her closely but Sooyoung seemed to be more interested on Jinsoul’s bangs than on her as her fingers pushed the thin locks to the sides. – She, Kahei I mean, well she… 

-It’s okay Haseul, speak- Sooyoung rushed turning to meet the shorter girl looking back at them, she felt her heart drop when Haseul avoided her gaze and instead looked at the plate beside her. 

-Well she asked me out… Like on a date and all that- Haseul finished without daring to look up. 

Silence. Nothing sounded on the leaving room but the show still running in front of them, Jinsoul looked at Sooyoung quietly feeling her heart squeeze on her chest for a moment as she placed her fork down, Sooyoung didn’t look pleased by the news neither. 

-What did you tell her?- Jinsoul wondered trying her best to hide her disappointment as she looked for Sooyoung’s hand, her thumb caressing the athlete’s knuckles as they waited for Haseul to speak. 

-I haven’t told her anything yet- Haseul informed with her eyebrows furrowed- I wanted to know what you thought about it first. 

-She’s nice; you should give her a try- Sooyoung spoke with a hum, her eyes looking directly at her hand being held by Jinsoul who was surprised by her answer to say the least. 

They couldn’t stop Haseul from dating somebody, no matter how in love they were. Once Haseul first walked into their apartment both knew she was something else, neither of lasted long before releasing they felt the exact same way about her. Being as fairs as possible and trying to look after their friendship Sooyoung agreed that neither she nor Jinsoul would ask Haseul out boldly; instead they would give the shorter room to choose by herself without feeling any pressure. They guessed they really never considered a scenario where Haseul picked somebody else. 

-Yeah… Go for it- Jinsoul smiled softly before standing up from the couch- Good to know at least one of us still has some luck with girls.

-Hey! it's not like i'm not quite popular between them- Sooyoung defended herself standing up as well, picking her plate and Jinsoul's knowing she wasn't going to keep eating after that. 

-Sure, that's why you're still stuck with me- Jinsoul chuckled making Sooyoung gasp as she walked by Haseul with a smile.- I'll get going to bed, Congratulations for your date- Jinsoul's hand reached Haseul's shoulder to squeeze lightly for a second before making her way to Sooyoung washing their dishes- And Good night to you too brat.

Haseul looked in silence how Sooyoung leaned her head only for Jinsoul to kiss her cheek without hesitation, it was the first night in months Haseul didn't get a good night kiss as well. 

-I'll go with you- Sooyoung hummed quickly drying her hands with her sweater- Only because you can have fever later.

Jinsoul chuckled knowing that it was mostly a lie, there was something about Jinsoul that made Sooyoung cling to her even more every time she felt affected by anything, thankfully for her the other girl was always more than happy to help her deal with it. 

-Good night Haseul, don't forget to turn the lights off- Sooyoung remainded without even turning to meet the shorter still seating on the couch. 

For a reason she wasn't willing to admit, Haseul felt empty that night as she lied on the cold mattress. 

Haseul had the bitter feeling there were more lonely nights on her future after that talk.

...

Seating across the small table on the corner of the crowed coffeeshop Haseul could hear Jiwoo's voice talking to her yet the words didn't sound familiar to her, like hearing a foreing lenguage as she looked at the passing people across the window's glass. It wasn't like Haseul was ignoring her on prupose, yet the ideas running inside her head ever since she left the apartment that morning seemed to refuse to leave her brain no matter how hard she tried. 

-Yah! Jo Haseul!- Jiwoo whined waving her hand in front of Haseul's face bringing her back to reality with the sudden movement.- What's going on with you? 

-I'm just tired Jiwoo, don't worry about it- Haseul smiled softly as she pushed her hair back with a long exhalation, Jiwoo narrowed her eyes at her before leaning foward across the table. 

-It's about your tall girlfriends, right?- Jiwoo whispered making Haseul chuckle at her as she shook her head- It is, I'm not dumb, it's the first time in months you get to class without any of them following your back like a puppy. 

Haseul hummed suddenly feeling the need of crying at the remainder, Jinsoul and Sooyoung gave quite a turn when it came to be with her and Haseul was still learning how to manage the situation on her own. It'd been a week since her date with Kahei and it wasn't like Haseul regretted going, Kahei was more than wonderful and if she hadn't had her mind busy thinking about her housemates Haseul was sure it could had been a better date for both of them. Inmediatly after that day, the things she knew and loved on their shared apartment changed without giving Haseul a time to understand. Sooyoung didn't seem to care much about her anymore, she barely talked to her, or even looked in her direction before walking out of a room when Haseul walked in, all the lovings, the kisses and even the simpliest gesture seemed to be long forgotten. 

Jinsoul seemed to be following Sooyoung's steps on her own way as well, nobody walked into her room just to check if she needed something anymore or invited her to their own rooms to watch the movies Haseul could hear them watching on the weekends. Haseul was trying her best to ignore the change, she had to fight the urge to cry more than a few times during that week, specially that morning after Jinsoul simply refused to take breakfast with her and instead followed Sooyoung to her room inmediatly after. 

-I think they hate me- Haseul groaned with a frown making Jiwoo hum in pleasement at the statement, it was hard to get Haseul to tell what was actually going inside her.- They don't even look at me anymore, I even bought Jinsoul a new set of Legos and she didn't even open it- Jiwoo gasped at the news before taking a sip of her iced drink- And Sooyoung is behaving like I have a virus or something, she doesn't even touch my hair anymore. 

-Sounds like you miss them a lot for somebody who's not dating any of them-Jiwoo teased with a grin making Haseul push her shoulder softly.- How about last night? Didn't they take you to those famous sunday dates of theirs? 

Haseul huffed as she dropped her head for her forehead to rest over the table at the memory, for the first time since she moved in neither of them seemed to be more unintrested on spending time with her. Haseul felt like a fool when she forced herself to knock Sooyoung's door quickly interrupting the laughs inside the place, only a second after Jinsoul appeared behind the door with a soft smile on her lips, god Haseul missed her so much. 

-Is it about the noise? We're sorry it's just you know how Sooyoung gets when she drinks too much coffee- Jinsoul chuckled turning back only to see the girl walk towards her with a smile, a moment after Sooyoung's long arms wrapped her waist pulling her against her front. 

-Are you going somewhere?- Sooyoung hummed noticing the pair of jeans on Haseul who looked at them with a light frown.- Perhabs another date? 

-It's sunday...- Haseul remembered feeling once again her chest getting heavy under the pair of eyes, were they mocking her?, were they going to laugh at her as soon as that door closed? 

-Ah yeah about that...-Sooyoung started with calm voice, her lips kissed Jinsoul's shoulder for a second before continuing, her arms still holding the girl still against her- We ordered some Thai food for dinner, we don't really feel like going out tonight. 

Jiwoo almost panicked when she spotted the clear pout on Haseul's lips when she sat straight once again, Haseul had no idea of what she could had done for them to cut her out like that but she never felt more sorry about something on her tender age. 

-I don't know how to talk to them anymore-Haseul whispered almost ashamed of admiting it as she hugged her backpack to her torso tightly. 

-Well you better figure that out right now because Sooyoung is coming and she doesn't look too happy- Jiwoo informed looking behind Haseul's back with wide eyes. 

Haseul had no time to put herself together before feeling the familiar hand reach her shoulder softly as soon as Sooyoung was close enough to do it, her breathing allowed the girls that were seating to know how much rush she had to reach that place. Jiwoo handed her the iced drink with a soft smile and Sooyoung took a sip without hesitation before turning to meet Haseul, her frown growing when she noticed the sad expression on the girl's features. Sooyoung didn't know from where she took the strenght not pinch her cheeks that exact second as Haseul looked up at her almost like she was waiting for Sooyoung to desappear in front of her. 

-Minji called me twenty minutes ago, Jinsoul is sick or something she didn't give me much details but soul didn't sound right- Sooyoung informed standing straight, moving her hand away from Haseul's shoulder like she just remembered it shouldn't had to be there to being with.- Minji took her home, I just felt like you should know as well. 

-What? What do you mean she's sick? She was prefectly fine this morning- Haseul blinked jumping from her seat as she quickly took her phone and notebook from the table.

-She's being dizzy lately actually, she felt quite warm last night but we didn't consider it a fever- Sooyoung said picking Haseul's backpack for her, before turning to wave at Jiwoo who returned the gesture with a wide smile. 

-Why the fuck didn't you tell me?- Haseul hissed suddenly feeling a wave of anger crash against her as they rushed out the coffeshop. 

-Calm the fuck down, it's not like you cared anyway- Sooyoung spitted making her steps wider and leaving Haseul for a moment, the shorter girl stood frozen on the sidewalk for a second- It's not like i didn't took care of her it's just...- Sooyoung turned to meet the girl behind her, the distance keeping them apart was easily a few meters- Move Haseul, I'll leave your ass here if you don't walk, I'm not in the mood for you to act the fuck up. 

If she hadn't been so angry at her that moment Haseul knew she would have probably cried at the words, almost jogging to reach Sooyoung she harshly pulled her backpack from the athlec's shoulders before starting to walk in front of her. It was the first time Sooyoung was rude to her, the first time her tone was filled with anger instead of the usual warm feeling she used to give Haseul, the shorter excused her thinking that maybe it was the stress of the situation. Neither of them would know how to react if something happened to Jinsoul, they might be all the same age but there was something about her that made both Haseul and Sooyoung feel the need to constantly keep her in their pockets. 

Nobody talked in the car on the rushed way home, Sooyoung thanked god there was no traffic as her heart raced inside her chest, if Minji felt the need to call then it had to be serious, Jinsoul was not much of a fan of making shows without a need. Haseul was the first one to jump out of the car only a second after the car was parcked, suddenly the idea of being alone with Sooyoung made her chest burn sending and intching sensation directly to her throat. 

-What if we have to take her to the Hospital?- Sooyoung wondered biting her nails anxiously, Haseul didn't even look at her as she pressed their floor on the elevator's bottoms- What if it's something really bad? 

Haseul didn't even answer, instead she held her backpack tighter against her chest trying to fight once again the tears she could feel forming on her eyes. Nothing bad could happen to Jinsoul, not while they were there with her. The first thing they found when they rushed inside the apartment was Minji seating on their couch, the girl stand up softly making a silent gesture by pressing her finger against her lips softly making Sooyoung frown when she noticed Jinsoul was nowhere to be found on the living room. 

-She's on your room- Minji said knowingly looking at Sooyoung who simply nodded at her- I gave her some water and i pill for the headache but nothing more. 

-Thank you so much for calling Minji- Haseul said with a soft smile looking how Sooyoung walked towards the hallway without taking a second to thank the girl in front of them. 

Sooyoung felt like her heart was being squeezed inside her when she spotted Jinsoul laying on her bed, the girl was clearly pale as she curled over herself under the blanket, Sooyoung felt like she could cry at how weak Jinsoul looked that afternoon. The sick girl opened her eyes to meet Sooyoung standing on the doorframe, a moment after Haseul's figure appeared right behind the first making Jinsoul smile softly her eyes closing as she did. 

-What's wrong Boo?- Sooyoung said softly walking towards the bed only to take a seat beside Jinsoul- Was it another headache? Didn't you eat you breakfast today?- Haseul didn't even know who to react when Sooyoung simply leaned to capture Jinsoul's lip between hers for a few seconds.- You almost killed me- Jinsoul giggled at the words whispered against her lips before Sooyoung sat properly again. 

-I got a little too dizzy that's all-Jinsoul hummed seating in the middle of the bed, reaching for Sooyoung's hand with a smile.- Don't look at me like that Seul, I'm fine- the girl turned to meet Haseul with a smile as she streched her free hand towards her, Haseul could swear she saw Sooyoung tense up when she walked closer to hold Jinsoul's hand for the first time in days.- I'm okay- Jinsoul assured again knowing how often Haseul would overthink those kind of situations, with a soft pull on her hand Haseul took the free seat beside Jinsoul only for her to lean and kiss her head tenderly. 

Jinsoul knew there was something more going between the two girls seating on each of her sides than the simple distance Sooyoung has been keeping ever since Haseul's date, the taller was tense as she caressed Jinsoul's hair softly with her fingertips running on her sclap to calm herself down by feeling her close. Haseul felt out of place seating beside them when Jinsoul dropped her hand only to wrap her arms around Sooyoung under the blanket, the movie on the screen filled the silence floating on the room but just like it happened with Jiwoo earlier, Haseul couldn't really understand a word. 

"It's not like you cared anyways"

Sooyoung's words echoed inside her like her head was empty as Haseul bited her nails nervously, Why wouldn't she care?, Did they really think she didn't care about them?, Haseul felt the familiar hardness to breath whe tried to take a deep breath throught her lips as quietly as possible, her hands clinged to the pillow resting on her lap. Did they got fed up with her?, Was it something that she made?, Haseul bited her lip harshly trying to prevent any sound from disturbing the distracted girls right beside her on the room, knowing that if things hand't changed at all they would be all over her to prevent her crying by then, Haseul wouldn't even have to talk before they knew something was wrong. Were they going to ask her to leave the apartment? 

-Wow! did you se...- Jinsoul's words died on her throat when she turned to meet the tiny brunette, she squeezed Sooyoung's hand to make her follow her gaze- Haseul- Jinsoul called softly leaning to place her hand over Haseul's knee. 

A sob broke the peace on the room making Jinsoul rush to seat straighter on the bed unsure if she should hold Haseul or give her a moment to talk, Sooyoung stood up from her side to seat on the empty space in front of the shorter whose eyes were still focused on the pillow she was holding tightly. Were they going to be angry at her for crying?, Haseul took a shaky breath trying to hold herself despite the thick tears rolling down her cheeks. 

-I'll go... I'll go to my room now- Haseul whined yet before she could even move from her spot she felt Jinsoul's arm wrap around her waist to keep her in place. 

-What? No- Jinsoul refused quickly holding Haseul's shaky hand between hers, the shorter was awfully cold- What's wrong baby? Are you getting sick too?- Haseul chuckled as she shook her head, her lungs felt like somebody just set them on fire as she tried to breath throught her nose. 

-I'm sorry- Haseul whispered right before a loud sob interrupted her words, her curved foward making herself even smaller between the two housemates, she didn't even fight when Jinsoul held her against her chest despite the clear confusion on their faces. 

-Why would you be sorry about baby?- Sooyoung wondered reaching for Haseul's free hand to caress her knuckles slowly with her thumb. 

-You're confusing me-Haseul whined moving away from Jinsoul's warm embrace, her eyebrows furrowed as she barely lifted her eyes to meet their gazes for no more than a few seconds each- I'm sorry for whatever i had done to make you so mad that me this days, i promise i didn't mean to...- Haseul mumbled sniffing making Sooyoung's heart ache at the clear sadness on her voice- And you're not talking to me, or even looking at me, and you made me feel like and idiot last night because i really hoped we could just go out together but you simply closed the door on my face like i was trying to sell you something- the words coming out of her mouth practically crashed against each other mixing with her cryings. 

Jinsoul left out a shaky breath as her shoulders arched making her lower her head on the process, ashame of her own actions, Sooyoung wasn't much different. They didn't want to hurt Haseul with their actions yet they couldn't ignore the fact that the shorter didn't seem to be on the same train than them, It didn't took much longer for the tears to start rolling down Sooyoung's cheeks as well making her look up trying to find Jinsoul's gaze with a pout. The way Haseul was apologizing for their mistakes like she thought it was all because of her made Sooyoung feel disgusting, she had lost her manners that morning and she was sure that didn't help much with Haseul's feelings netiher. 

Jinsoul and Sooyoung just needed space for a few days, if Haseul expected to go out with other people they needed to be sure they could control the constant urge of touching the girl or even just be with her as long as they could and in order to reach that, Sooyoung and Jinsoul had to create a line. Despite Jinsoul was not crying like them didn't mean she felt any better than Sooyoung who was quietly sniffing without saying a word in front of Haseul, they did miss her like they didn't get to see her every morning but Jinsoul knew it still wasn't the same the shorter felt, she still had Sooyoung to distract her over the past week, Haseul was left alone. 

-Listen... I know i can be a handful all the time and that you feel like you must look after me all the time and that's annoying but...- Haseul started gripping the blanket on her sides without looking up to meet Sooyoung's crying her. 

-Stop Haseul, please just...-Sooyoung sobbed standing up slowly, her shaky hands lifted for a second to brush her hair back away of her face as she took a deep breath- Come here please- The taller asked softly offering her hand to Haseul making her stand up, only a second after she was trapped on Sooyoung's warm embrace as she hugged her tightly- Nothing it's you fault Angel, we're the ones who are so sorry for hurting you.

Haseul sniffed against Sooyoung's chest feeling how the girl's fingers caressed her hair softly on a desperate attempt to calm her down, a moment after she felt Jinsoul's arms wrap around her waist from behing leaving Haseul right between the two bodies. Allowing herself to lower her guard the shorter closed her eyes as she took a deep breath of the two perfumes mixing around her, then when they finally had to chance to hold her again after not doing it in days Sooyoung and Jinsoul realized they had missed Haseul even more than what they admitted before. 

-We left you by your own because we thought you didn't want us anymore- Jinsoul explained softly resting her head on top of Haseul's as her thumbs sneaked under Haseul's shirt to create slow small circles against her belly- You had that stupid date and neither of them really knew how to deal with that... we decided to give you your space so you could explore things with Kahei if that's what you wanted. 

-It sucked by the way, we really missed you, I think two days more and it would have gotten out of hand-Sooyoung admitted with a chuckle making Haseul laugh between them.- What we're trying to say here Angel...- the athele started softly leaning backwards to make sure Haseul could see her face, her hand reached the wet cheek to caress it with her knuckles clearing the trace of her tears- is that from now own when you date we'll behave better, no matter how much we're in love with you. 

-What?- Haseul blinked suddenly moving a little to get out of their embrace, she gave an step back with wide eyes. 

Haseul never really thought they could actually feel something for her to begin with, maybe between each other but the idea of both of them being in love with her never really crossed her mind before. That explained why they seemed so unhappy about her date and their actions on the last few days, It wasn't like Sooyoung and Jinsoul hated her out of the blue, they were jealous. Jinsoul giggled when she noticed the blush growing on the girl's face as the red tone reached the tip of her ears. 

-Don't tell us you didn't know, even Jiwoo noticed- Jinsoul chuckled leaning to pat Haseul's hair with a chuckle- We literally look ready to kiss you all the time. 

-Yeah but i... Well i mean i thought you were just...-Haseul mumbled moving her hands with a frown. 

-What? Extremely Friendly?- Sooyoung chuckled as well, her arm finding it's place on Jinsoul's waist to pull her closer.- We didn't want you overwhelm you making you think you had to decide between us but we didn't really considered you could choose somebody else, but it's okay you don't own us anything. 

Haseul looked up at them with her eyes wide open trying to find the proper way to deal with the sudden confession, The whole situation seemed to be taken out of one of those dreams Haseul never dared to tell. 

-There's no pressure Seul, If you want to date other people...-Jinsoul started getting nervous at the girl's silence.

-I don't want to- Haseul simply said blinking at the suggestion, who could choose somebody else over that pair? even with their hairs messy because of the pillows and Jinsoul's pajamas, they still looked taken out of a magazine.- I... Well I would like to be with you too. 

Haseul saw with a smile how their faces lighted at the confession, Jinsoul laughed out of pure happiness as Sooyoung pulled her closer to them by holding her hand, two pairs of lips reached her face, one on her cheek and the other on her temple making her giggle because of the sudden wave of affection. 

-I want to kiss her first-Jinsoul almost whined pushing Sooyoung a side lighting, it was useless anyways since Sooyoung didn't move and inch.

-Well you'll have to...- Sooyoung started with a grin. 

Haseul was distracted by the soccer placer when she felt Jinsoul's hand reach her chin softly making her turn to meet her with a quick move, the following second her lips were trapped between Jinsoul's soft ones. Haseul felt the air leave her lungs as her waist was pulled by the girl in front of her, holding her as close as possible as she slowly kissed her.

-Well... Jiwoo is going to be happy to know you oficially have two tall girlfriends-Sooyoung chuckled before leaning to kiss Haseul's temple. 

Smiling against Sooyoung's lips, Haseul knew there was not better place for her to be than between their arms. 

She found home.


	2. First Times.

That morning Haseul seemed brighter than usual on the backseat of Sooyoung's car but it wasn't like the other two girls were matching her mood, after their little confession not much seemed to have changed between them other than the fact that Haseul seemed to be kissing one of them every ten minutes, of course nobody was going to complain about it. Jinsoul held Sooyoung's hand when she extended it towards her without taking her eyes from the road, it was the first time they would walk into college as a couple, Jinsoul didn't think it was logical to call them "a couple" since they were three but lacking on vocabulary and after making sure her two girlfriends didn't have any ideas she decided to let that be for a while. Haseul still felt like laughing when she thought about it, for example that exact same morning when she woke up with Jinsoul almost over her with her leg between hers and her arm holding her close from the waist only to walk into her breakfast already prepared and a good morning kiss from Sooyoung a few minutes after, it still felt surreal for her. 

-I bet Jiwoo is going to scream-Sooyoung started with a soft smile- Jinsoul will buy us dinner if i win. 

-That's dumb, Jiwoo screams every ten minutes unprovoked- Jinsoul pointed making Haseul laugh behind them as she leaned forward to peak her head between the two front seats of the car. 

-She's going to be happy for us-Haseul said sure about it lifting her shoulders. 

-Sooyoung is going to lose some fans, that’s for sure- Jinsoul teased turning to meet at the driver who simply chuckled at her words- And they don't have to fight one but two, you really over did yourself this time huh. 

-Well if somebody was going to managed having you and the Jo Haseul that was going to be me and only me- The soccer player said with a cocky expression feeling how Haseul's lips kissed her jaw for a quick second as the car made its way into the campus. 

Being completely honest neither Sooyoung nor Jinsoul really expected their sudden confession to work, especially after the bad few days they made the shorter go through when they decided to give her some space without her asking for it, so even when Haseul looked at them acting so natural and calm both of the taller girls actually had the same ticklish feeling on their chests. That was something new for the three of them and neither of them seemed interested on wasting any part of it, it wasn't a lie when Sooyoung said she was quite proud of herself but making both of them to like her so when she felt Haseul's hand reach hers the second she was out of her car Sooyoung couldn't help but smile.  
To be Haseul's first real relationship she was quite surprised how good it was turning to be, the fact that they were such close friends before they decided to take it to the next level might had working on saving them the awkward parts of dating someone for the first time. Walking between the students when her hand intertwined with Sooyoung's and her shoulders covered by Jinsoul's arm Haseul felt nothing but happy, a laugh left her lips when she spotted Jiwoo waving at them like it was the first time in months they see each other as she stood beside the classroom door. 

-Good morning Jiwoo- Jinsoul greeted with a smile when they were closer enough to. 

-Hi Unnie! - Jiwoo said hugging her for a quick second before doing the same with the other two. 

-Why are you so happy today? - Haseul chuckled noticing how her friend seemed to be more energetic than the usual and speaking about Jiwoo that was quite a thing. 

-Do you remember when i told you about that cute girl on our English class?- Jiwoo said with a wide smile narrowing her eyes a little before looking around like she was scared of the girl being near, Haseul nodded with a laugh.- I finally got her number!- Jiwoo jumped on her site making the three girls laugh. 

Kim Jungeun was probably the only person on the whole university that could make Jiwoo honestly shy so Haseul was more than happy about the news as well, moving her eyes from the girl's excited face to look at the professor walking into the classroom Sooyoung almost felt bad for interrupting their chatting. 

-Your class is about to start- Sooyoung said lifting her finger to point at the amount of students rushing towards the door after the professor.- Have a good day baby- The soccer player leaned almost automatically to peck Haseul's lips for a second. 

-Good luck on your exam today. - Jinsoul wished mirroring Sooyoung's actions and leaving Haseul blushed to the very tip of her ears as she stood between them. 

-Bye Jiwoo! - Sooyoung said with a laugh as she walked away first closely followed by Jinsoul. 

Haseul looked at them until they disappeared between the crowd only to meet Jiwoo's astonish face looking back at her with wide eyes and her mouth open, the shorter chuckled taking Jiwoo's wrist to technically drag her inside the classroom before the door was closed behind them. 

-What was that? - Jiwoo screamed in a whisper as she leaned over Haseul's side making the girl laugh at her. 

-We're dating Jiwoo- Haseul dropped simply as she took her notebook out of her backpack- I do have two tall girlfriends now. 

-Finally!-Jiwoo said loud and clear. 

When Haseul looked up from her desk she found all the eyes on them including the professor's who looked at Jiwoo with a curious gaze and one of his eyebrows lifted almost making a question without words, Haseul lowered herself on her chair because no matter how many times it happened on a semester it still made her feel a little ashamed, luckily Jiwoo wasn't disturbed at all by the sudden attention. 

-I'm sorry Minster Park, please go on!- Jiwoo insisted with a bright smile making the whole class laugh, even the professor's lips curved into a light smile at the sight. 

Of course nobody could be angry at Jiwoo, that morning when the professor started talking in front of his class Haseul was smiling despite feeling a little bored at the words.  
Haseul couldn't be any happier. 

***  
-Ha Sooyoung! - Jinsoul screamed loudly as she leaned over one of her drawers, her arms moving the papers inside with a frown on her face. 

After Sooyoung insisted on organizing the living room by her own instead of waiting for Jinsoul and Haseul to get home there was a thing that was bothering Jinsoul from the bottom of her chest, her English essay was missing. Haseul was looking for it as well closely followed by Sooyoung with a clear worried expression written all over her face, she didn't think she threw that essay to the trash but considering the ridiculous amount of paper she picked from the table it was a possibility to have in mind. 

-Did you find it? - Sooyoung wondered standing on the doorstep of Jinsoul's bedroom.

-Of course i didn't, you're supposed to be the one to know where is it- Jinsoul said sharply, suddenly even Sooyoung's presence in front of her made her feel irritated.

-I know I put it somewhere Jinsoul, don't do a drama over nothing- Sooyoung hissed without daring to walk into the room- If you were more organized with...

-Don't you fucking try putting this on me- Jinsoul interrupted, her voice a tone louder and her words faster than usual, Sooyoung met her eyes as the science mayor pointed directly at her. 

Haseul's head lifted immediately after overhearing the words from her place at the living room, the silence that floated between the two girls standing on the hallway told the shorter more than what their words could. It had been a while since the last time they fought but that afternoon they surely looked more than ready to break that mark, as she walked towards Sooyoung whose eyes were still over the girl inside the room Haseul could hear Jinsoul's heavy sigh. 

-She's being overdramatic- Sooyoung said with a frown as she turned to look at Haseul once she was close enough. 

-Sooyoung you better shut the fuck up- Jinsoul spitted pressing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and her index finger. 

-Hey, let's calm down a little, the three of us- Haseul tried caressing Sooyoung's arm for a moment before walking to meet Jinsoul inside the room. 

Haseul almost chuckle with she noticed how fast Jinsoul could change, compared to how she was looking at Sooyoung only a second ago then when her eyes were focused on the shorter girl her gaze became immediately softer. Haseul's hands ran down Jinsoul's arms as the taller took a deep breath trying to organize her own ideas, she surely loved Sooyoung but on moments like those Jinsoul sworn there was nobody capable to irritate her more than the girl still standing on her doorstep. Lifting her gaze from Haseul only a second to meet Sooyoung's deep eyes on her Jinsoul huffed turning to show her back at her making Haseul turn with her so they could be standing face to face, fingers reached her bangs to push it to the sides softly dragging the short hairs behind her ears, luckily for Haseul the high ponytail holding Jinsoul's hair back allowed her to see the pout forming on her lips. 

-I'm really pissed off-Jinsoul informed with her eyebrows furrowed, her voice was almost a whisper preventing Sooyoung from hearing- I told her not to touch my papers- On other scenario where she wasn't the reason behind it Sooyoung would find the way Jinsoul was clinging her fist to the sides actually adorable.

-I know that love, but let's try taking it a little easier- Haseul said softly as her hands reached Jinsoul's tight fists to caress her knuckles softly with her thumb, Jinsoul hummed with a frown as she looked down- Do you need a moment by yourself? - Jinsoul felt almost all her anger wash away when she looked how Haseul had to tip toe to reach her forehead with her lips. 

-Tell her to go and find those papers- Jinsoul said quietly again as she wrapped her arms around Haseul's waist to pull her closer to her body, her back arched to let her head rest against Haseul's shoulders- And remember her she has to close the door. 

-This is how you're going to deal with this? No talking to me?- Sooyoung chuckled at the childish solution Jinsoul was taking, if Haseul didn't know better she would have thought the soccer player didn't really took into consideration Jinsoul's feelings. 

-Let her be Sooyoung- Haseul sighed as her fingers reached Jinsoul's scalp to massage it with her nails softly feeling the hold around her waist tightening for a second.  
The door was shut close behind Jinsoul making the girl jump a little at the sudden noise, Haseul knew Sooyoung was just as angry at Jinsoul maybe even more after that but there was only one of her and she couldn't just leave one behind to go chase the other. It was the first time Haseul really felt like she should stand in the middle of them and being completely honestly she didn't like how it was making her feel, every time they fought in the pass Haseul didn't feel like she had to choose a side but that afternoon she felt almost pushed to and that somehow was creating a guilt feeling inside her chest. 

Loosing those papers wasn't something Sooyoung had done on purpose and the fact that Jinsoul seemed not to care about it made her angry as well, of course she knew the girl was on her right to be pissed but there was no need to push it to that level, also there was the fact that Haseul didn't even move a single muscle to try and calm her when it was clear she was just as pissed as the girl she was probably holding behind that door. That afternoon Sooyoung did feel jealous of Jinsoul, yet no matter how angry she was she knew she had a mission ahead so only five minutes after she was already back into looking for the missing papers. 

When it was time for dinner Haseul found herself standing between the two bedrooms with their door close one in front of the other, after she left Jinsoul only a couple of hours back the girl hadn't given an step out of her room and Sooyoung seemed to be into the exact same plan. It wasn't usually how their little fights were, in other scenarios she's seen Sooyoung back into being all over Jinsoul after an hour or two but knowing how angry the long-haired girl got Sooyoung solved it was better to give her space, too bad for her Haseul didn't like distancing. 

-May I come in? - Haseul wondered softly after a few knocks on the door, her head showing from the side. 

-You don't even have to ask dummy- Sooyoung chuckled turning around on her desk chair, her short haired half up and a pair of glasses on her face.- Do you need anything?- The athlete hummed looking how her shorter girlfriend sat on the edge of her bed. 

-No, i just came to check if you were hungry so i knew how much i have to cook-Haseul said with a soft smile as she leaned back a little over the mattress to lift herself with her elbows- What are you up to? 

-I found the stupid essay- Sooyoung groaned turning for a second to lift a pair of papers from her desk, Haseul gasped when she noticed the state they were in, even a few of the sheets were stained by what it seemed to be coffee.- Don't tell her, I’m thinking about a way to fix it. 

-You should talk to her, you know?- Haseul tried as she stood up to walk towards Sooyoung, her hands reaching one of her shoulders as the other pushed a few hairs behind her ear, the girl under her frowned.

-Seul baby i love you but when you walked in you say it was to check on me, not for talking about Jinsoul- Sooyoung said clearly annoyed yet she still held Haseul's hand only to kiss her palm a few times- I'm not hungry by the way, cook for you two.

Haseul felt out a sigh when Sooyoung turned around to face her desk again no wasting time before going back to reading the thick textbook she had in front of her, she barely moved enough to allow the girl to kiss her cheek for a second before leaving the room. That definitely didn't go as Haseul originally had planned it to be, yet she still had a few moves under her sleeve when she walked into Jinsoul's room with smile on her face only to find the other girl on her own desk, her face almost buried on the laptop in front of her. 

-Baby- Haseul called breaking the calm aura that Jinsoul's piano playlist was creating on the room. 

-I didn't hear you walking in-Jinsoul said lifting her head from the laptop with wide eyes for a second in clear amaze making Haseul giggle. - Is everything okay? 

-Why do you always assume something has to happen for me to come to your room?- Haseul hummed walking closer to the girl, it was time to play a little heavier because she was not going to eat by her own when the other two were under the same roof. 

-Well you're usually in yours, you mostly come when i call you- Jinsoul smiled pushing the chair back, Haseul almost laughs out when she noticed the opportunity, Jinsoul's smile became wider as she received the shorter on her lap- What are you planning, huh?

Jinsoul giggled with her eyes narrowed as she leaned to kiss Haseul's covered shoulder tenderly, the taller was awfully intuitive and that made everything a little harder for Haseul to trick her into thinking her visit was just casual. Haseul took the next soft spot she found and became to caress Jinsoul's hair softly making the girl under her hum at the attention, the science mayor was quite independent when it came to other people but seating there under the familiar weight Jinsoul felt like she was making the greatest decision by clinging onto Haseul. 

-Are you hungry?- Haseul said softly, her eyes focused on Jinsoul's face now that her eyes were closed, the girl shook her head softly- That's weird coming from you, are you feeling sick again? 

-No Angel, I'm stressed that's all- Jinsoul explained opening her eyes with a soft smile to look back at Haseul- Give me a kiss.-The taller requested pocking her lips and making Haseul laugh at her before pecking her lips with a smile still over hers- What? No, a longer one. 

-I'll give you many more if you go talk to Sooyoung- Haseul tried looking how Jinsoul's face dropped immediately at the words- Come on soul, don't go so hard on her. 

-So that's what you were planning- Jinsoul hummed with her eyebrows furrowed, her hands dropping from Haseul's waist telling her without words she needed to move- I'm busy, I'll talk to her tomorrow but you can stay here if you want to. 

-If you don't talk to her I won't talk to you neither- Haseul said and immediately after she almost regret it looking how Jinsoul's lips curved into a pout as she lowered her head, on moments like those Haseul’s sworn her heart could explode only by seeing Jinsoul- Will you talk to her? 

-I won't-Jinsoul said simply looking up at Haseul with her eyebrows lifted on a gesture she knew neither of her girlfriends couldn't resist- But i really would like if you stayed with me. - the taller said softly resting her cheek against Haseul's shoulders, if she didn't leave that room on that moment she knew she would allow Jinsoul to keep her silent treat for a little longer than what she wanted. 

Haseul left her lap without further doing before leaving the room just like she left Sooyoung's a minute ago, living with two people with that level of stubbornness was a challenge for sure. The shorter had her dinner alone in front of the television on the sofa waiting that maybe one of them could change their minds and walk out of their rooms like adults but it didn't happen, or at least it wasn't something that Haseul noticed before she walked into her own bedroom. The thick raindrops were crashing against the glass of her window as Haseul changed into her new favorite pajamas, one of the multiple hoodies on Jinsoul's collections.

When the girls behaved that way with each other Haseul couldn't help but wonder how it would be when she made both of them mad about something, because being honest she surely knew how to get into her nerves if she wanted to. The silent treat wasn't something Haseul was used to but it wasn't like she really felt comfortable with it anyway, if they wanted their relationship to last long then she needed to convince her girlfriends that communication was the key even when they were mad at each other. A heavy sigh passed through Haseul's lips as she rested her head on the pillow, at least she could keep trying fixing it tomorrow. 

A Thunder broke out the calm of the night making Sooyoung jump out of her sleep with her eyes wide open, seating in the middle of her bed she saw in horror the darkness around her, the power was gone. Sooyoung groaned in annoyance as she dropped herself back into the mattress, her eyes looking up at the ceiling with a frown, there was a major problem for her that night compared to others and that was that she didn't have the guts to go with Jinsoul even when she knew it was what she needed to do. 

"Probably Haseul is already there" was the first thing that crossed Sooyoung's mind as she tried to create an excuse to avoid Jinsoul for a little longer, "But what if she's not?" it was good to keep all the possibilities in mind. Jinsoul hated the darkness, she really did and even after the whole incident earlier Sooyoung decided she didn't have to heart to left her by her own on a power off, after around twenty minutes she finally stood up from her bed guiding her steps with the light of her phone as she quietly walked towards Jinsoul's bedroom with her eyes barely open. Sooyoung was awfully tired from studying yet she felt her sleep shake a little when she opened Jinsoul's door to find her seating in the middle of the bed, her blanket still over her lap as she held a pillow tightly to her chest, Sooyoung hummed in understanding.

-Do you want me here? - Sooyoung wondered first as she pointed the light towards Jinsoul only to see her nod softly. - Okay th  
en. 

Jinsoul saw how the phone was placed over her desk without rush before Sooyoung walked directly to her window opening it to let the night's cold air break in with the smell of the rain, no matter how cold Sooyoung seemed to be she was one of the most caring persons Jinsoul had even known. Even when she refused to talk to her earlier Jinsoul didn't last long before holding the girl close by placing her face against Sooyoung's chest as they lay on their sides. 

-Are you okay babygirl? - Sooyoung whispered, her hand reaching Jinsoul's hair to caress it softly.

-I thought you wouldn't come- Jinsoul admitted closing her eyes as she heard Sooyoung's heart. - I'm sorry about earlier. 

-I'm sorry about that too- Sooyoung left about pushing Jinsoul's chin carefully to make her look at her. - I didn't mean what i said, okay?- Jinsoul hummed under her when she felt the full lips kiss the space between her eyebrows tenderly.- Would you have cried if anybody came to check on you?- Sooyoung wondered out of pure curiosity with a cheeky grin on her face, Jinsoul looked at her with her eyes barely open.

-Most probably, yes- Jinsoul admitted making Sooyoung chuckle- But you're here so it's okay.

-I love you- Sooyoung left out with all the honesty possible as she leaned to capture Jinsoul's lips tenderly, if they weren't so tried Sooyoung was more than sure that it would have turned into more than a single kiss.- Let's get some rest so you can function tomorrow. 

Jinsoul didn't have to say it for Sooyoung to know she loved her back, after years of friendship they knew each other perfectly after all they've been living together for two years already and sharing the roof under their heads made them even closer than before. They knew the relationship between each other was different from what they had with Haseul, it wasn't like they treasured one more than other they just had little differences here and there. Sooyoung and Jinsoul didn't consider they were dating each other for real, of course they kissed and maybe even a little more from time to time but it wasn't something rare for them since it's been happening since they first moved in together. 

With Haseul was different, Haseul was a new person they were still learning how to treat her and the shorter was of course learning about them as well. Sooyoung knew neither her nor Jinsoul were easy to deal with, so they were sure it could be a little harder for Haseul than for them to deal with their relationship, after all she was the one who was still learning about them and Sooyoung and Jinsoul only had to put their energies into Haseul trying their best not to make her feel trapped in the middle. 

It probably was an hour or two after she arrived that Sooyoung was waken up again by the sound of Jinsoul's door opening behind her, with her eyes barely opened the soccer player turned to meet no other than Haseul walking in quietly with a tender smile on her face clearly pleased by Sooyoung's presence on the room. Haseul left the candle she was holding on the desk beside Sooyoung's phone before walking towards the bed trapping a deep asleep Jinsoul between her and Sooyoung. 

-I knew you wouldn't leave her alone- Haseul whispered with happiness clear on her tone, Sooyoung hummed resting her head again on the pillow and her nose against Jinsoul's hair. 

-I didn't want her to be sad- Sooyoung mumbled with her eyes closed, she was probably more asleep than awake that moment. 

-Be quiet-Jinsoul whispered against Sooyoung's front making the girls around her chuckle. 

Even when it was challenging, none of the three girls would want to change a single thing on their relationship. 

The perfection between the imperfections.  
***  
The semester was finally over and neither of them couldn't be happier about having a little time to rest after all the hardworking they did during finals week. Haseul had to leave to her parent's the next afternoon and trying to spent the last night they'll have given her on a month of course Jinsoul and Sooyoung prepared something for them, so standing in front of the meeting point they promised Haseul looked for her girlfriends between the people passing by on the street, her hands constantly touching her hair and the light blue dress on her body to make sure everything was as perfect as when she left earlier from Jiwoo's place. 

It didn't matter if they've been together for the last three months already Haseul still got a little nervous when they asked her out for things like those, the good thing out of living with them was that she knew they felt the same kind of mixture between excitement and nervousness before going out with her as well. With the exams the three of them kept her heads on the textbooks trying to memorize an almost ridiculous amount of information and it definitely made Haseul even more excited about that night, it was the first time they would go on a date on the last month. The shorter girl jumped on the spot when a hand reached her shoulder making her turn around with wide eyes to meet the person behind her with her hand against her chest clearly surprised. 

-It's just me Haseul- Sooyoung chuckled looking at the shorter with a wide smile. 

-And me! - Jinsoul added lifting one of her hands to her shoulder making Haseul chuckle at the pair, they really couldn't be more different. 

Haseul took a quick moment to look at them with a smile knowing they were doing the same to her, Jinsoul looked more than attractive with her black turtleneck under a navy blazer she knew Haseul adored matched with a simple pair of jeans, standing next to her despite it seemed simple the shorter knew Sooyoung took her time choosing her clothes as well when she noticed the black pants hugging her tiny waist leaving a thin line of exposed skin between the pants and a light white top, Haseul was surely did feel like the luckiest. 

-Is that a new dress?- Sooyoung teased holding Haseul's hand lifting it for a moment to make the shorter spin in front of them.- You're showing off, that's great- The shorter chuckled at the words feeling Sooyoung's lips reach hers on a light peck. 

-You look beautiful Angel- Jinsoul gave a step forward as well to kiss Haseul's temple the second she moved away from Sooyoung. - Lets go inside, I'm already starving. 

-You always are- Sooyoung pointed making Jinsoul narrow her eyes at her yet she didn't move when the girl leaned to kiss her lips as well.

Haseul loved the way it still felt as comfortable as going out with her friends but with the benefits only a girlfriend had, like getting one of those kisses that made her heart jump on her chest no matter how long it was. At first the art student thought it could get a little hard to handle if they couldn't reach the same spot on their relationship but both of the women seating in front of her across the table always made sure Haseul was comfortable with every step they were giving and in what direction they were trying to move forwards, there were nights where even when they knew Haseul wouldn't refused they still asked if it was a good night to sleep with her and that type of treatment, so delicate and caring made her fall everyday a little harder for them. 

Never on a million years had Haseul really thought she would end up on that kind of relationship mostly because she didn't trust it could work out as well as she expected her relationships to but her housemates were surely doing her best to proof her wrong. Even Sooyoung confessed neither of them expected Haseul to accept both of them instead of choosing just one or even worse, that she would get out of the apartment running away for them but that was only the worst case scenario. Jinsoul knew that if Haseul had picked only one she wanted to date most probably they wouldn't have done anything with her, because it would have been unfair to make one look how the other went out and built a relationship knowing the girl they were kissed was the target of her friend as well, being fully honest Jinsoul was sure she couldn't have done anything similar if it wasn't with Sooyoung by her side. 

-Where are we going? - Haseul wondered as they left the restaurant with pleased smiles on their faces. 

-It's a surprise- Jinsoul said taking Haseul's hand on hers to intertwine their fingers. 

-You'll like it, trust us- Sooyoung appeared besides her fixing the jacket over her shoulders with a smile. 

Like Haseul didn't fully trust them already, walking down the busy streets of the city the shorter felt more than safe with Jinsoul's hand on hers and Sooyoung's arm protectively thrown over her shoulder. After a few blocks their destination wasn't a secret for the shorter girl any longer once she spotted the river at the end of the street, she felt her stomach tickle with excitement noticing they did remember when she told them about the place. The first night into summer there were always fireworks over the river, it was quite an event and Haseul used to love going to see them since she was a child, she never really expected Jinsoul nor Sooyoung to remember when she told them a few stories about her moments there during the years so it made everything even more special. Haseul couldn't find a better way to spend their night than watching the fireworks light the night sky over the millions of skyscrapers on the horizon. 

But no everything was perfect, there was still the fact that Haseul hated crowds and that it was hundreds if not thousands of people waiting for the show to start. Walking pass them trying to get into the front so they wouldn't miss a thing the shorter couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed because of the situation. 

-Are you okay with this baby?- Sooyoung was the first one to ask when they stopped moving, her hands pushing a few of the then blonde locks behind Haseul's ear tenderly.  
-Yeah, It's just...- Haseul breathed trying her best not to ruin their plans. 

-We're here with you Angel, we won't move- Jinsoul added leaning to kiss Haseul's lips softly for a second- If you feel like you don't want to do this anymore, then you just need to say and we'll leave right after, okay? - Jinsoul's knuckles caressed her cheek tenderly as she looked directly to her eyes, the taller girl giggled when Haseul leaned to kiss her again.

-I'm okay; let's go see those fireworks- Haseul smiled with excitement again. 

There was nothing to be scared when she was between them, trapped between Sooyoung's arms as Jinsoul held her hand firmly Haseul knew the crowd wasn't something she had to be worried about, that moment it was just her and the two girls holding her with happy smiles hanging on their faces. The fireworks lighted the sky in front of them making sounds of amaze leave her lips as Haseul looked up yet when she felt a light kiss placed under her ear coming from Sooyoung's neck the art student moved her eyes from the sky to look between them, It didn't matter how amazing the sky looked the two pair of eyes were looking directly at her with adoration written all over them. 

-We wanted to thank you for keeping up with us- Sooyoung started softly as she lifted her hand form Haseul's waist to her face to caress her cheek tenderly with a smile- We're still learning about how all this works but I know you're the best person we could have ever asked for to be in this relationship. 

-All of sudden?- Haseul tried to joke despite feeling how her heart was racing inside her chest, she was glad when Sooyoung simply chuckled to kiss her lips for a few seconds before she turned to look at Jinsoul. 

-We just want to say that we'll be right here when you get back of your family time- Jinsoul said with a cheeky smile coming closer to Haseul was well, her hands cupping the girl's cheeks- I mean it's not like we're better than a ten bedroom mansion and a week on Aspen but we surely make a try- Haseul laughed loudly at that listening close how Sooyoung did as well. 

Jinsoul captured her lips slowly as her thumbs caressed her cheekbones lightly and Haseul didn't care about the fireworks anymore, it took her a long way to train herself not to jump on surprise every time she was kissing one of them and the other decided to join as well for example that moment when Sooyoung's lips reached behind her ear to drop light kisses on the sensitive skin. 

-We love you Baby. - Sooyoung whispered against her ear, her voice low and calming making Haseul feel weak on the knees. 

Haseul felt her chest warm at the sudden loving, it still amaze her how appreciated they could make her feel with simple words, the fact that every time she thought they couldn't make her feel even more loved they did. Haseul loved them back, deeply and honestly the most pure type on feeling that she's even felt and that was what made her know neither of them had plans to stop any time soon. 

The shorter looked at them as they happily talked with each other inside the elevator on their building, Haseul guesses they could be just a little happier so she didn't waste no time before dropping the news as soon as they walked inside their apartment. 

-You're invited to Aspen- Haseul announced making the two girls on the living room stop their movements for a moment to look at her in disbelief- The whole week. 

Jinsoul was the first one to left out a loud sound of excitement as she wrapped her arms around Haseul to hold her tightly hearing how Sooyoung laughed loudly only steps away from her. 

That was the best summer Haseul ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think so I know if i could make a whole story out of this!


End file.
